Generally, mounters that mount electronic components on circuit boards are provided with a head unit, an imaging device, and an image processing section. The head unit includes suction nozzles capable of picking up electronic components, and transfers the electronic components to a specified position on a circuit board. The imaging device images the pickup orientation of the electronic component (hereinafter also referred to as a picked component) picked up by a suction nozzle. The image processing section image processes image data captured by the imaging device and calculates the position correction amount, thickness, and so on of the electronic component. The mounter mounts the electronic component based on the result calculated by the image processing section.
Disclosed in JP-A-2009-188265 is a mounter provided with a head-side imaging device attached to a head unit, and a base-side imaging device, provided on a base, that has a wider field of view and higher resolution than the head-side imaging device. With this mounter, when imaging the pickup orientation of a picked component, the head-side imaging device is selected for electronic components with a size that is within the imaging range of the head-side imaging device, and the base-side imaging device is selected for electronic components with a size that exceeds the imaging range of the head-side imaging device. Accordingly, even if the size of an electronic component exceeds the imaging range of the head-side imaging device, the electronic component can be reliably imaged by the base-side imaging device.